


In My Day...

by TheTartWitch



Series: Jack Frost Centric [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Intimidation, Jack Frost is a Little Shit, Jack is a lot older than he looks, Scaring the crap out of the Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTartWitch/pseuds/TheTartWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is a lot older than he looks (like beginning-of-the-world-old), and he's sick of the baby-talk from Tooth and North and the disrespect from Bunny. So he devises a plot: he'll lure them onto his mountain and introduce them to his vassals, those that would serve him to the end of the world. <br/>That should be ample convincing, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Day...

**Author's Note:**

> May be a little rushed, because I wanted to write this and then I wanted to post it before lunchtime...

There is no grand event he wakes to, no moment he can point to and say “this is when I was born. This is when I woke up.” There just isn’t; he’s always been there. Maybe he was quiet for a few centuries. Maybe he slept through a few scattered decades. So what? Everyone does it. That’s no excuse to treat him like a newborn, however.

“Oh, Jack,” Tooth bemoans his ‘innocence’ when he asks after a certain human’s behavior or questions people’s choices. “It’s love, Jack! Oh, I’m sorry you’ll never grow and mature enough to feel it yourself!” He doesn’t think she understands why he jerked back, flabbergasted. Did she not know? How old was she anyway, to think she could look down on him?

North was no better.

“Ah, but Jack is special!” He would say proudly, puffing out his belly. “Man in Moon has preserved our little snow child just for us!”

Um, no. Man in Moon didn’t do anything, just woke him up from sleeping in that lake because he owed Manny a favor.

He hated how they acted stunned whenever he said something even vaguely adult or grown-up. He wasn’t five, he wasn’t anyone’s ‘ _snow child_ ’, and he wouldn’t be looked down on!

Not by these oddballs, anyway.

-*-

The mountains are always too cold for Bunny, too empty for North, and again, too cold for Tooth. They’re perfect for Jack Frost, and they always have been.

Even so, annoying legends have a habit of following people.

“Jack!” “We’re sorry, Jack!” “Jack, what did we say?”

He doesn’t show himself. Let them meet some of the _other_ legends inhabiting Jack’s mountain.

-*-

“Hey!” An angry voice shouts to the Guardians. “Why are you bothering Jack Frost?”

It’s one of his vassals, and he lets himself stifle a giggle against his hoodie’s hood. His eyes are squinted with childish glee as he watches.

“What’s it to you, mate?” Bunny growls, immediately striking a defensive pose.

“He lets us live here in peace for free, cottontail! Don’t think we won’t kick you out for causing a scene.” The spirit’s warthog tusks and bear skin quiver with anger. Behind it, a behemoth of a deer stomps, eyes glowing a pale yellow and body too slender and tall to be a _real_ deer. The Guardians begin to realize they’ve made a mistake. Jack lets himself sit up with interest; maybe now they’ll finally get somewhere.

“But he’s just a child! Surely this isn’t his forest?” Tooth frets, her wings buzzing. A fairy whimpers, glancing around at the colorful range of eyes surrounding them (as colorful as a streak of rude language in a bar fight), and the warthog-bear laughs. “Little far from your palace, ain’t you, princess? This whole mountain is Jack’s! Every few centuries or so he rests here, and he lets us live here in exchange for waking him up if anyone disturbs his mountain. No doubt he’s watching you idiots right now!”

Jack sends a snowflake right down in front of North’s nose, watching it explode in his face as it says, “Who’s the snow child now, North? I was alive when you were born as a human! I was alive when Bunny first landed on this planet! I greeted Mother Nature when she was born, and I am the symbol of this planet in the other dimensions. When people think of old spirits they think of you because I don’t like to advertise needlessly, but this nonsense has gone on long enough! I am no child!”

Tooth is trembling and Bunny’s eyes are desperately searching for him in the surrounding trees. He knows the only visible thing in this darkness are his ice-blue eyes, cold and sheer, and in this crowd of followers they will not notice an extra pair of spying lights.

The warthog-bear and the phooka-deer look proud of themselves and he rewards them with an icy coat that freezes into spikes and wreaths, a sign of favorable thoughts courtesy of Jack Frost, Jokul Frosti, or any other names he’d adopted in the past. And to anyone who knew anything, that particular endorsement meant quite a lot indeed.


End file.
